<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Custody Hearing by Lindnjean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091754">The Custody Hearing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean'>Lindnjean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BBC Sherlock Stories [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Custody Battle, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:22:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Greg Lestrade/Original Female Character, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BBC Sherlock Stories [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Custody Hearing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Miss Lestrade?" You look up "Huh? Sorry I spaced off." "I asked you which parent you prefer to live with. Since you are still 17 you must live with one of your parents. Who would you like to live with?" "My dad." Your mother asks "Why him?!" "Um maybe because he's not always away cheating on you pretending it's a business trip, or he's not fucking the postman, and he loves me, unlike you, you selfish bitch! If dad hadn't been there I would have raised myself because you were too busy with your lovers. So yeah I'd rather live with dad." You see your dad looking a little hurt finding out how bad your mother had been cheating on him and how bad she treated you. You smile at him and run to him wrapping your arms around him. He smiles and kisses your head. The judge just stares at you after your outburst and you just shrug. "I award full custody of Scarlett Lestrade to her father Greg Lestrade. Court adjourned" You smile happy your dad got custody of you. He smiles and says "Let's go home." You nod. Your dad wraps his arm around your shoulder and leads you to the police cruiser. You get in the front. "So we heading to Uncle Sherlock and Aunt John's?" You dad nods. "Yea! I love when we go there. Aunt John always makes me tea and biscuits, and Uncle Sherlock lets me help him with his experiments." "I still can't believe John lets you call him Aunt John." "Well, it would be confusing if I called them both Uncle. I mean I usually just say Uncle when I'm talking to Sherlock. It would be confusing if they were both Uncle." You dad nods. "Sherlock lets you help with his experiments?" "Yeah. It's so fun. Papa, I wanna be a consulting detective for a job." His eyes widen "No. Be anything else, don't be like Uncle Sherlock." "Why not?" "Because Uncle Sherlock is always in trouble." "Okay papa, then I'll be a normal detective like you." "You wanna be like me?" You nod and smile "Who better than my dad to be like? I mean you're the kindest most caring man in the world. I could learn a thing or two from you." Your dad's trying not to tear up hearing you say you want to be like him. He clears his throat. "We're here. Better go tell them the good news." You smile and get out. You wait for your dad to get out. You pull him to you in a hug "We can tell them together." He nods and holds your hand. You walk up the stairs and just open the door. Aunt John spots you and smiles knowing that Greg has won your custody. He goes to the kitchen and comes back with your favourite tea and some chocolate biscuits. "Thanks, Aunt John" " You are welcome sweetie. Sherlock come in here a minute!" "I'm busy John!" "Your niece is here!" Sherlock's head pops out of the dining room where his experiments are. He walks up kisses your head and asks "Wanna help?" You nod. You hand your dad your tea and biscuits and follow Uncle Sherlock. John asks Greg "How was the custody hearing?" "I had no idea how much she was cheating on me, or how horrible she was at raising our daughter. Scarlett had an outburst when she asked why she wanted to stay with me over her." "I'm sorry Greg. At least you get to keep Scarlett right?" "Yes. And I don't have to give her anytime with Scarlett. I've got full custody." "Really? Full custody?" "Yeah. It was looking like it was going to be shared until Scarlett's outburst then it was solely mine." "I'm so happy for you Greg, Sherlock is too even if he won't actually tell you. He'd miss Scarlett always being over and seeing how happy you and she are when you spend time together." "Well as much as I wish to never have married her now, I got the best thing in the world from our marriage, my daughter Scarlett." John just awes. He's so happy everything has finally worked out for Greg.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>